Barienna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Barienna (disambiguation) |id = 850265 |no = 8144 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 15 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 14, 19, 100, 105, 111, 118 |normal_distribute = 18, 13, 9, 20, 17, 13, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 14, 19, 100, 105, 111, 118, 126 |bb_distribute = 16, 13, 10, 20, 14, 11, 9, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A forest sprite from another world guided by the Chain Chronicle. Born the inheritor of the sacred power of the Silver Wolf, which is said to be the Forest King, Barienna is also a chosen "forest guide." She serves the chief of the Sea Breeze Tribe and has been charged with the duty of protecting the forest and her people. Her kindness and devotion toward the forest sprites earned her their love and respect. However, Barienna remains wary of outsiders and the people from other tribes. She exudes a completely different aura in the presence of strangers, adopting a standoffish demeanor and looking upon them with disdain. |summon = Don't you even think about it! It's not that I want to help you. I'm only here at my liege's request! |fusion = I… I can handle myself! It's not as if I needed you help. Hmph! |evolution = | hp_base = 3675 |atk_base = 1085 |def_base = 1120 |rec_base = 1015 | hp_lord = 5250 |atk_lord = 1550 |def_lord = 1600 |rec_lord = 1450 | hp_anima = 5842 |rec_anima = 1292 |atk_breaker = 1708 |def_breaker = 1442 |def_guardian = 1758 |rec_guardian = 1371 |def_oracle = 1521 |rec_oracle = 1687 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Mana Expertise |lsdescription = 15% boost to max HP, negates all status ailments & slightly boosts BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = 2 BC fill |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Humans are truly foolish! |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 850266 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 50123 |evomats3 = 50191 |evomats4 = 50122 |evomats5 = 60144 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Redeem through serial code by finishing the tutorial in (Till Oct 29, 2015 23:59 PST) |notes = *Barienna is an Arcana from one of Gumi's published titles, . |addcat = Chain Chronicle Collaboration |addcatname = Barienna1 }}